The Rumour of Kagamine's Household
by ChocoKitty999
Summary: Do you know the rumours about The Kagamine's Household. Do you even know its frightening past? Well, you're in for a treat... Rated T for a reason. Warning Inside. Suggest reading warning before reading the story. Horror One-Shot


**A/N: This is just a little brainstorm idea. It wouldn't stop bugging me until wrote it. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Warning: Twinncest, Slight Yuri at the end. Is very Angsty, bit gory. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

There were rumors about the old dusty mansion. It rusty gates made an unwelcome aurora around it. The once bright green grass is now a dead and a dull brown. The trees dead too. It was rumored to be haunted by a killer life-size doll. Out for revenge. It all started fifteen years ago.

_*Fifteen Years ago*_

There used to be a family living in the mansion. The family was the Kagamines. They were a wealthy family, full of too much pride and big ego personalities. The parents Lily and Rinto were the star couple. Rinto remarried after two years of Lenka's death. The Kagamines had two children. Twins. Rin and Len Kagamine. However, this seemingly perfect family has one of the darkest flaws.

Rin Kagamine, a young harp, cheerleading, flute, and singing prodigy was in love. Len Kagamine was a piano, violin, clarinet, cooking, art, writing, and singing prodigy was in love. However, here comes the oh so lovely twist! The two were in love with each other. Oh, how sinful! A disgusting forbidden love formed between the two.

They kept their relationship a secret. Much as Lily kept her other lover a secret. How Rinto kept his alcohol addiction a secret. How Lily only loved Rinto's wealth a secret. How Rinto kept his deep depression a secret. How Len kept his other forbidden lover a secret. How Rin kept her cutting a secret. Oh, a family full of secrets! how delightful!

But one day, Lily caught the two kissing and holding hands in the pleasant rose garden. Lily and Rinto sent Rin to a boarding school and Len overseas. They made sure they never meet each other again. However, the twins couldn't leave each other. They were too much in love to lose each other. Well Rin loved Len too much. Len had his other lover.

How beautiful his other lover was. She was adorable. She had pink drills as hair and what Len wanted in a girl. Rin was just a tool. Len just wanted a risk. So when the day came, when they promised to kill themselves the same time, Len ran away. He ran away with his other lover, the beautiful young Teto. Rin saw him kissing Teto and running away with each other. Rin cried and cried.

The poor girl's heart was broken. She smashed a mirror. She lied in the pieces and cried. She didn't care about her cuts. She died in her bedroom of blood loss. Lily found her. She called the ambulance but it was too late. However, Rin was not at peace. She was a ghost. Len came back with Teto for Rin's funeral. He faked cried for his sister's death.

That night when everyone was quiet. Rin came back. As a life-size murderous doll that looked like her. Her mouth was black stitched smile. Her right eye was a blue button and left one pink button. She was wearing a dirty yellow nightgown. In her right hand was a sharp knife. She crept into Teto's room. She stabbed the girl so many times. Blood stained the waist down of her nightgown. Some of it on her face.

She slowly went to her parent's room. Lily's throat was slit open. Rinto was stabbed repeatedly. More blood stained her nightgown and her face. Some of it landed on her arms. She crept to the room of Len. His was the most brutal. He was thrown over the balcony. However, he was already dead before hit the ground. He woke up and Rin cut off his tongue. The seemingly out of nowhere grabbed an axe. She cut off his hands and feet. Then finally slit his throat. She tied his hands and feet to his body with an old piece of rope. Then pushed him off the balcony.

Two police officers murdered the next day. Another two the next day. The cycle went like that for months. Everyone was scared on the mansion. Kids dared each other to go in the house. The one who do never come out. Alive anyway. Still kids are still stupid and still dare each other. This is the rumour of the Kagamine's Household. Take this as a warning: **Never Ever Go in their on August fifteenth. Guaranteed Death in the Most Brutal Way. ** Let hope you take this warning and never even think about going inside. But it your death wish not mine. Oh wait here a little tip. For some strange reasons Lily, Rinto, Len, and Teto's eyes were missing. Both eyes. I wonder what she did with them.

_*Present day*_

"Come on Miku!"

"Yeah, scared cat!"

"Chicken! Bawk-Baw-Bawk!"

"Your such a pussy Miku!"

Miku Hatsune looked at the mansion. She swore she saw something in one of the windows. Her friends Miki, Meiko, Iroha, and her girlfriend Luka Megurine was daring her to go inside. Miku was only fifteen year old. She looked at the house with a fearful look. Today was August, 15. Her birthday. She was dared by her friends to go into the house.

"Fine! I do it!" yelled Miku. She pushed the gate open. Her hands shaking as she turned the golden door knob. She could hear snickering from her so-called friends and so-called girlfriend. She stepped inside. The door shut behind her. It completely dark in the room. She heard footsteps coming towards her.

"H-Hello?"

"Why hello, darling." Miku turned around to only face Rin Kagamine with a bloody knife in her hands. "What are you doing here?"

Miku's scream went unheard.

Five hours later when her friends were extremely worried now the police found her dead body. She was on her stomach but her neck was snapped. Her eyes were gone. Her mouth was slit into a creepy twisted smile. On her forehead, were the words "Don't Enter The House". Another poor soul dead.

Her friends were crying. Her girlfriend kept saying it was her fault. Miku's parents and little brother were crying. Everyone looked down.

No one noticed the girl looking outside with a creepy smile, watching everything.

_**Whatever you do, Never Enter The House.**_

If only people were smart enough to know these words could've saved their lives.

* * *

**What the heck did I just write? I was just thinking about Hetaoni, Vocaloid, and Getting Out Alive by Three Day Grace . Anyway hoped you enjoyed whatever I just wrote. Review or not. It doesn't really matter. If you are going to waste your time reviewing please leave critical suggestions.**


End file.
